


If Only

by Malind



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: At one time, they were lovers. Could they be so once again, or was there too much between them now to even consider it?





	

Charles stared at the other man. It was his turn. He should have been staring at the chessboard, figuring out his next move, and crushing his opponent. Instead, he stared. On the other hand, Erik stared at the board, trying to figure out his next move, attempting to crush him, as if he hadn't already.

It took nearly a minute before Erik's eyes lifted to look at him. The other man sat stiff, as always. His friend, his enemy hardly ever relaxed. Even during sex the man was stiff. Particularly stiff.

Charles' eyes closed and reopened, focusing on the board. He barely heard Logan, who stood up, moved to the front of the plane, to the cockpit, and took a seat next to Hank. However, he could feel the man's stare as he walked past. He could feel Erik's stare. The cabin door closed suddenly, making his body jerk just a bit.

"To know what someone is thinking... it's not a gift I would give up so easily."

Easily? He tried not to let the frown come to his face, but was sure he was unsuccessful. He knew Erik wasn't trying to cause a fight, but that didn't stop the tensing of his body, nor the sudden urge to punch the other man again. Punching Erik had made him feel better before, just a tiny bit better, but that had been enough for satisfaction. It had felt good to see Erik's shocked face. It had felt great to take action. Now, he couldn't bring himself to act.

Holding him back was the truth of what he had become. Minutes before, Erik had pushed the truth in his face. It was a truth he denied, but still nonetheless knew. The truth clung to his soul, just one more thing that wouldn't allow him peace.

"Erik, none of this is easy..." His eyes closed and he shifted back into his seat again. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm too tired for it."

The slightest laugh came from Erik. Charles felt his blood pick up its pace. "I've never wanted to fight with you, Charles. Run, maybe, but never fight."

"You could have fooled me a bit ago when you were about to kill us all."

"I would never let that happen."

Charles opened his eyes to stare.

Erik closed his mouth and looked to the board. Slowly he shook his head, his eyes full of regret. "What happened that day... I never, never wanted that to happen. I never wanted you hurt. You know that."

"But you couldn't stop it either. You can't stop everything. Sometimes you just... have to learn how to make it better... Or at least... deal with it... or some such bullshit." Charles tucked locks behind his ear and stared for a moment longer before he forced himself to concentrate on some piece on the board between them. It was difficult and felt like work.

"Bullshit, indeed."

The long-haired man couldn't help his smirk. This felt... so good. Almost like it had been. He felt a tingling, well, a rushing at his groin. Almost too much like it had been. He shouldn't have been letting Erik in. The pain that could result, could he even bear it? He shifted forward, covering up the obvious growth his previous slouched position had revealed. He made a move on the chessboard, some move. He didn't even remember it after he'd done it. But it had given him an excuse to shift his body and to try to reconsolidate his emotions.

"Charles..."

Charles closed his eyes and willed the other man away. As if he could at the moment. Okay, he admitted in his mind, his powers had some use. Convenience... it was convenient when it was convenient.

Fabric rustled as the other man shifted and leaned forward as well. "Charles..." This time, the voice was almost pleading. Fingers brushed his long hair away from one cheek.

Eyes clenched, Charles grabbed the offending, wonderful hand and put it onto his groin, onto his stiff cock. The hand immediately latch on. Another hand grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to stand up and move to the side, so Erik could wedge their bodies together. Charles' eyes still closed, willing the other man away, willing his own mind away, Erik kissed him deeply. His free arms went around his once-upon-a-time lover and his hands pressed into his buttocks, bringing them all that much closer. The hand released his cock, while the other released his shirt, and both went to work on his pants, the effort stalled by their grinding hips.

Erik pulled back from the kiss and tried to pull back his body as well. "Stop for a minute," he rasped. Stop? The man had to be kidding. "I can't get it undone."

The long-haired man blinked his understanding. He released the death grip he had on the other man's backside and went to work on his own pants as Erik went to work on his own. "Wait, the door."

Instantly, the cabin door locked from the inside. "No one is getting through that thing."

The door being made of metal, as well as plastic, he had no reason to doubt the man in front of him.

Erik freed himself first and took Charles down to the floor and one fluid, though unorganized motion. Charles turned away, his pants down to his knees, and allowed Erik to spoon him. He heard the other man spit into his hand. Those exquisite finger then found the access between his buttocks and rubbed rhythmically at and into his ass. Charles grabbed his own length, pumping it in tune. He twisted his neck. Erik instantly kissed him, greedy, his own hips pumping in rhythm to what he was doing to his lover, sliding his cock between Charles' cheeks and over his lower back.

In a breath, the short-haired man hissed, "I love you so much, Charles, so fucking much."

"You say that as if I'd stopped."

Erik's cock entered him with a solid shove. Charles tried his best to strangle the shout trying to escape his throat. He didn't completely stop it, but hoped the jet's engines had taken care of the rest. Their lovemaking lasted barely a few minutes before Charles came onto the floor and Erik came inside of him, squeezing him tightly against his chest, so hard that Charles couldn't breathe for a few moments.

This was how it was supposed to be. Only this. So why wasn't it?

If only the world could go away. If only there wasn't so much more out there to do. If only this love they had could penetrate their motivations and wills. If only.

Erik's cock slid out, then pushed back in. Charles sighed and took the offered tongue into his mouth.

If only...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of sex permeated the room through the vents, from under the door. Heck, for all of Hank's and Logan's senses, the two other men may as well have been in the same room.

Hank stared forward, opened his mouth. Closed it. Then he finally started, "Are they -"

"If it's anything like the future, it ain't any of my business."


End file.
